


Late-Night Diversion

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consentual Voyeurism, Dogma wants to join but being touched has to be on his own terms, He joins them after Umbara, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Wolfpack!Dogma AU, if they minded an audience they would have gone someplace more private, so its easier to watch and help with the aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Dogma wakes up and notices some of his roommates getting busy. Wolfpack!Dogma AU, it all makes sense in my own head I swear.





	Late-Night Diversion

Dogma had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night. He'd shift a little, his eyes heavy and body comfortable, and just bask in being sleepy and safe amongst the Pack for a while before dozing off again. But tonight, a slight shift under his head had him rouse just a little more, glancing up to see that the owner of the leg he was using as a pillow was just shifting in his sleep, so he settled back down with a content sigh. A little whimper from the center of the sleepy barrack room made his eyes open yet again. A gasp, and a soft 'shhhh, don't wake everyone up.'

"S'a little _hard_ when you do that!" Hissed someone else. There was a snicker, possibly a third person? Carefully Dogma levered himself up just far enough to see in the dark, too groggy to recognize the minute differences in his brothers’ voices. He could just see two shapes sitting up in the dark, and recognized Boost when he turned his head, his odd hair standing out in the faint light from the door panel. Boost was bending forward, holding someone down, and the other upright form was straddling their third to hold him down. Then the other upright form stood up, and Dogma realized it was Sinker. Which... since Wolffe hadn't come to the blanket nest, still working, their third was probably-

“Hold _still_ Comet,” Sinker growled.

_Yep._

“Make me,” Comet challenged, arching against Boosts hands. Sinker cast his gaze around, and Dogma went still, not wanting to be caught awake for fear of disturbing them. Sure he’d probably just be invited in, but he would have to decline and that might make it awkward. He saw Sinker bend down and wrap his hand in Comet’s long hair.

“We will, now up you get Kar’ika,” He used Comet’s curly locks like a leash, guiding him to his feet and Boost caught Comet’s elbows. Sinker released Comet’s hair and carefully navigated the pile of sleeping (or faking) Vod’e. Dogma flicked his eyes up to see what they were doing and realized they were heading for the bunk at the back of the room, a little more private and less likely to accidently knock against a sleeper. Once they got over him, Dogma saw Boost lift Comet and pin him to the wall. Comet growled in reply, pushing back against Boost’s stomach with one hand even as the other dragged him in close for a kiss. Boost purred into the kiss, lifting Comet’s legs to hook them over his hips, leaning forward to keep Comet from bucking him off.

The kiss broke, teeth flashed in the dark and Boost laughed lowly with his bottom lip caught between Comet’s pearly whites. Sinker insinuated himself beside them, catching Comet’s chin and forcing him to release Boost’s mouth and then pushing his head back, giving Boost access to Comet’s throat that continued to vibrate with growls.

“No Wolffe here to protect you right now, vod’ika,” Sinker teased against Comet’s ear, only heard because Dogma was holding his breath to listen. “We have you outnumbered…”

“So?” Comet replied, arching and squirming in mock defiance even as he was stripped of his shirt. It was pulled up over his head, but left over his shoulders, pulling back on his arms as a minimal restraint. Dogma missed what caused it but a sudden yelp escaped the trapped Vod, and it caused some stirring and groans from the sleeping pack.

“Shhh,” Boost soothed, pulling Comet away from the wall. The three of them settled down in the dark bunk that was set up for those who wanted a little private intimacy, and Dogma shifted slightly, torn between wanting to see and not wanting to disturb anyone. For a few moments, the only sound was breathing, Comet’s less calm than that of his companions, hitching in ways that implied there were hands on him. Dogma very quietly scootched to the side to see that while the three were keeping it down, Comet was pinned half on his side with Sinker working away at his neck with teeth and tongue, Boost holding Comet’s wrists to the bunk. Dogma bit his lip, swallowing and reconsidering his plan to fake being asleep.

“So we’ve been thinking,” Said Boost softly. “That a certain _someone_ has been getting a little too smug about his status as Wolffe’s Favourite. Maybe just a little to cocksure that it means he can get away with _anything._ ”

Comet snickered despite his predicament. “I hadn’t heard you complaining about it,” He purred.

“True, True.” Sinker murmured with a chuckle. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t need a lesson about what happens when a cocksure pup thinks he can get away with trying to rule like an Alpha.” He gripped at Comet’s hair and pulled, increasing pressure slowly until Comet was squirming. Sinker’s other hand dipped into the waistband of Comet’s nanoprene pants, and Dogma couldn’t see what he did exactly, but Comet’s breath starting coming out in little gasps and pants, getting more desperate when Boost leaned down to kiss one of the wrists he had pinned. “So…”

A reflective shimmer, the soft rattle of a chain. _Handcuffs. Fuck._ The click of them locking and Boost rocked back on his heels smugly. Comet was released and allowed to sit up. His knees were pressed together, ankles tucked up beside his ass. He looked down at his hands quizzically, then up at his partners. But when he opened his mouth to speak, a hand reached out to silence him.

“Ah Ah, if you speak, it stops. Every word is a safeword,” Boost said, cupping Comet’s chin with his hand, stroking over soft lips with his thumb. “After all, we don’t wanna disturb our peaceful Vod’e, do we?”

Comet nodded, slowly lifting his cuffed hands and hooking them behind Boost’s head, gripping the chain, using it to pull Boost in for another kiss, leaning forward and pressing their bodies together. Bound and surrounded, and Comet still wouldn’t completely submit without being _made_ to. Dogma bit down a little whimper when Sinker laid his hands on Comet’s back and began to caress it, tracing along his spine and ribcage, one moving upwards and once again taking Comet’s hair and using it to control him, forcing his head back so Boost could get at his pulse, licking it gently at first, but pushing closer and closer. One of Boost’s hands redirected Comet’s cuffed wrists, pushing his arms down between them as he began to nip at the tender, delicate skin under his jaw. And then a bite, a low growl from Boost and a hungry gasp from Comet.

Sinker buried his face in Comet’s shoulder, and Dogma saw the flash of white that indicated teeth, heard Comet try to suppress a groan of need as he was marked. _How can it feel good when it hurts?_ Dogma always mused, but watching the act of leaving behind a lust-bruise always made him Want, and he shifted a little closer, lifting himself onto his elbows to see better. He watched as Boost and Sinker worked together to leave a necklace of love bites around Comet’s throat, down his chest, and, here Sinker changed from pulling on Comet’s hair to pushing on the back of his head, forcing his chin to his chest and brushing his hair aside so he could mark the back of Comet’s neck.

Comet arched and hissed in frustration, curling his fingers in the fabric of Boost’s shirt, pulling on it. A low curse escaped him and both Sinker and Boost froze immediately. Comet hissed again. “Kriff, really?”

He tried to squirm himself into Sinker’s lap, but was kept in place by hands on his hips. Comet growled again and tried to lean in to bite at Boost, only to be prevented. Dogma chewed his tongue, feeling amusement welling up under the fire in his chest. Comet had forgotten the ‘no talking’ rule, and it was being heavily enforced. Dogma hadn’t actually participated in anything sexual with the rest of the wolfpack, but he was fully aware that rules made even temporarily  were always strictly followed, it made group sex easier if everyone was on the same page and paragraph. He liked that, knowing it made things easy to follow even if he never joined. Knowing that things were happening like they were supposed to was comfortable and safe.

Comet grumbled, raising his trapped hands to gesture in sign language. It was a bare-bones language, but he got the point across anyways, signing “you are-” then raising a middle finger. Boost put a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh and Sinker chortled. Dogma buried himself in his arms to keep his giggles from being heard, though Comet turned his head and Boost leaned over with a thoughtful hum, so they were probably aware that they had an audience somewhere in the room.

“Hmm, so that was a false alarm then?” Asked Sinker smugly, voice low. Comet huffed, gesturing in military speech that swearing wasn’t speaking, using more crude motions, and Boost shook his head in disagreement, grinning.

“Yes it is, Com’ika,” He leaned in, catching Comet’s rude hands. “Do you need some help keeping quiet?” Comet stuck out his tongue and Boost leaned over to suck it into his mouth. Comet sighed contently into the kiss, his fingers trying to work their way under Boost’s blacks. Sinker began whispering in Comet’s ear, and while Dogma couldn’t pick out the words, the low tones made him shiver and press his hips into the mattress under him, tangling his hands in the blankets. He didn’t touch himself, wouldn’t; it never felt right to do it himself and he _liked_ the way it felt to be hard in his backs, but hell if he didn’t want to get up and stroke Comet’s long hair while the other two worked on their Vod. He stayed put.

Sinker’s hands were skillfully separating Comet’s pants from his body, but the upper half of his blacks remained, still tangled around his shoulders behind his head. When Comet was bare, Sinker’s hands moved his his hip. Dogma caught a sharp motion, Sinker roughly pinching Comet’s ass instead of slapping it, not wanting to wake anyone. Comet’s whine was swallowed by Boost’s mouth, and he managed to get his cuffed hands under Boost’s blacks, earning a pleased growl as he wrapped both hands around Boost’s cock.

Sinker pressed up tight Comet’s back, grinding his clothed hips against the long-haired clone’s ass and whispering filth in his ear. Dogma pulled himself a bit closer, wanting so badly to hear, but he’d have to basically be in amongst them to do so and gave up. Whatever Sinker was saying though, it was having a profound effect on Comet, who purred and gasped and shivered in his partners’ arms. Dogma heard Sinker’s voice shift to questioning, Comet throwing his head back while Boost leaned away to grab at something. When Boost returned, Comet tried to grope for him, only for his arms to be pulled up and hooked behind his head. Frustrated, Comet hissed, keeping his teeth clenched to prevent speaking.

Sinker asked a question, and Comet nodded eagerly. Another question and Comet shuddered, the motion starting in his hips and working its way upwards. He nodded, gasping for air like a drowned man and Dogma shifted, wondering what the hell had been suggested to him. Thank goodness he would find out. He arched a little on the blanket then winced when he accidently knocked his foot on of his sleeping brothers. The brother grunted and rolled over, And Dogma laid still as Comet, Sinker and Boost froze as one to glance at the pile.

“Dreaming,” Boost chuckled, before turning his attention back to Comet, pushing him back against Sinker. Comet went willingly, hooking his cuffed arms over Sinker’s head behind him, the bunched up shirt still between his shoulders making for a cushion. Boost pulled on Comet’s legs until he was stretched out between them, thighs resting on Boost’s knees, body curved into a U-shape. Dogma chewed on his lip at the sight; Comet was wholly on display, helpless with his cuffs hooked behind Sinker’s neck, cock proudly jutting from the nest of curls at its base. Boost lifted Comet’s left leg a little and then opened a bottle of lube, letting it drip into his fingers and watching intently, deliberately provocative.

Comet _hissed_ at him to try and hurry him up, and Sinker chuckled, distracting their quarry with his tongue yet again. Comet crooned softly as Sinker gently nipped at his nose and stroked along his chest, pinching at Comet’s nipples whenever his hands strayed that way. The motions were smooth, hypnotic, and Dogma shivered to see them, wanting and yet knowing from experience how hard it was for him to relax enough to accept even casual, gentle touch. Watching though, he could do that forever. Seeing how Comet’s chest heaved, the way his back arched when Boost started to prepare him with his fingers. Listening to the low rumble of voices, and Comet’s hungry gasps, all three trying to keep it down only made it more tantalizing. And then _-oh-_ Sinker shifted backwards, bracing Comet’s back with a pillow to keep him comfortable and moving those cuffed hands to the bed and kneeling on them so Comet was utterly helpless. Comet’s head fell back, Dogma could see him looking at Sinker lustfully, hips squirming in time to the thrust of Boost’s fingers.

Sinker lifted his body briefly, undoing the zipper on his lower blacks and pushing them down as far as he could without getting off Comet’s hands. His erection sprang to attention immediately, and Dogma realized what they were planning with a jolt of lust. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit hard on a finger to keep silent as Sinker leaned over Comet, pushing his cock past Comet’s lips. Comet’s purr was muffled, but there was little he could do other than take it, considering the position. Boost paused his ministrations for a moment to watch as Sinker shifted carefully, clearly mindful that Comet couldn’t exactly strop him if he made a wrong move and hurt him on accident. An obscenely wet noise from Comet’s lips and Sinker gasped, arching inwards and resting his hands on the bunk on either side of Comet’s hips.

Taking advantage of Sinker’s proximity, Boost kissed him, working his fingers more roughly in and out of Comet’s ass, stretching and prepping him. Comet’s whimpers went barely heard past Sinker’s shaft, and Dogma could hear his excited breaths. Sinker lifted one hand and tangled it in Comet’s hair, murmuring hungry encouragements and filthy praise to his vod’ika. He pulled back for a moment when Boost lifted Comet’s legs from his waist to his shoulders, and Comet panted, rolling his head to the side. Boost finally freed his own cock from his blacks and stroked it to add lubrication. Comet squirmed just a little, stretching out his ankles with feigned patience.

Dogma blinked and recoiled a little when Comet’s head turned in his direction. _Oh. Busted._ He gave the trapped vod an embarrassed grin. Comet blinked owlishly but didn’t say anything, and then Dogma wondered if he could even see right him now, he looked so muddled up by lust. And then Sinker was gently tugging Comet’s head back into position, stroking the back of his neck and leaning down to whisper, and Dogma heard the soft ‘alright?’ and saw Comet nod permissively. Sinker pressed his cock back into Comet’s mouth, and Boost lifted himself, satisfied that Comet was prepped enough for him and oh how he growled when he slid himself home, sheathing himself in Comet’s ass.

Comet moaned around Sinker’s cock, tongue darting along it’s top as he tried to coax the others to move, but wholly unable to affect them. Boost rocked slowly, setting a rhythm that wouldn’t force Comet roughly onto Sinker’s cock, and Sinker groaned, gently pushing himself in and out of Comet’s clever mouth. Sinker tugged on Comet’s hair with each roll of Boost’s hips and was rewarded by vibrating moans from Comet. Dogma couldn’t help rolling his hips in time to them, panting softly at the sight, one hand gently kneading at the other forearm as he watched them utterly take Comet apart.

Boost turned his head and kissed one of Comet’s calves. Then he bit it sharply, grinning with a mouthful of muscle at the lusting whine it earned. He licked the mark soothingly, and then swapped to the other leg. _Holy hell that is hot,_ and then Sinker was leaning forward until he could wrap one hand around Comet’s straining manhood and lick at the head teasingly. And Boost was still leaving bites on Comet’s calves and ankles, rocking his hips in that slow, torturous motion. Dogma wanted to beg them to get on with it, his breath starting to match the pace at which Comet panted. Fuck he was so damned needy and desperate and he wanted to reach out and help, somehow. To touch lust-warmed skin and stroke at the sheen of sweat that no doubt coated those three bodies by now. To taste salty skin. But to join would mean being touched himself and he just… had no desire to have that. But- _oh,_ seeing them move like that.

He wanted so very badly.

Comet arched, the toned muscle of his arms flexing as he tried to curl into Sinker’s mouth even as Boost pushed his legs up. Sinker slid his mouth off Comet’s shaft slowly, tongue darting past his lips to tease at the head before he pulled off with a wet pop. Comet whimpered, unable to see that Boost leaned in to kiss Sinker, but Dogma could and he trembled to see the rough embrace, open mouthed and sloppy. Fuck how could he find watching kisses so hot when he hated to do it? But oh, the way Boost pushed himself to keep his motions shallow even as he picked up his pace, licking up the back of Comet’s calves to torture the bite marks he’d left behind, and how Sinker pulled on Comet’s hair and stroked at his head and neck while working himself to orgasm with that eager mouth. Comet’s muffled, needing whimpers and whines…

Sinker’s hips juddered and he pulled out of Comet’s mouth with a groan, wrapping his hands around his cock and stroking it roughly. Comet’s desperate vocalizations were more audible, and he moaned needily and softly, chest heaving. Sinker groaned when he came over Comet’s chin and neck, muttering a curse as he worked himself dry. Even in the dark, Dogma could see Comet licking his lips clean, and _fuck_ , Sinker leaned down to kiss him and lick his own come off Comet’s throat before kissing him again and Boost began to move more roughly, Comet’s cries more unrestrained again with Sinker there to quieten them. Sinker reaching out to stroke Comet’s shaft with quick, sharp strokes, contrasting to the gentleness of the kiss between them.  Boost growled, bending forward over Comet’s body, pushing his legs back into an uncomfortable position and pounding into Comet’s ass.

Dogma could feel his hands shaking, watching Comet’s expression, only glancing now and then to where his friend’s body joined with Boost’s. He didn’t want to miss the way Comet looked when he-

A muffled, strangled scream escaped Comet and his hips snapped up into Sinker’s hand as he came hard, body shaking. Boost groaned. “Fuck Comet you’re so damn tight-” He bent over Comet’s body and worked his hips hard to push Comet through his orgasm and finish himself off. And Dogma could feel himself shaking like he’d been in Comet’s place and swapped his gaze to Boost in time to see him bow his head with a snarl, grinding against Comet’s ass as his own climax raced through his frame.  Dogma gasped softly, squirming his hips and feeling his cock rubbing against his thigh in his blacks, mind blanking as he listened to the soft noises from the three on the bunk; Comet gasping weakly, Boost blowing as he came down from his high, Sinker’s low purrs.

He came back and let out a low sigh, shifting and ignoring the hardness between his thighs, the damp slickness of precome and the tremble in his muscles. He didn’t _need_ a physical release as nice at it would be, and despite the near-agony of his erection, his body relaxed comfortably, seeing Sinker uncuff Comet and stroke his wrists to check for chafing. Boost stretched out on the bunk beside Comet, gently stroking through his hair and murmuring praise. Comet turned his head for a kiss, purring softly, settling comfortably against Sinker’s lap.

Dogma shifted, they’d have to clean up a little before coming back to the nest, and he realized he could help with that. He quietly reached for his drawer where he had a canteen of water, and pulled it out along with a cloth. After a moment’s hesitation, he pushed himself to his feet. Boost glanced up at him in surprise, but smiled when Dogma offered him the items. “Thanks. Sorry, did we wake you up?”

Dogma shrugged, sitting back down and crossing his legs. Boost dampened the cloth and passed the bottle to Comet, who took a long draught from it before handing it to Sinker. The cloth was used to clean Comet’s abused form, and he shivered a little, still hypersensitive. Once he was done, Boost accepted the water bottle and drank a mouthful. Dogma accepted the empty bottle back and stood up to put it back with his things. “I dunno, I tend to wake up for a bit at night for a while anyway.”

“Mmm,” Said Comet, slowly pushing himself up on sore arms, He turned so he was sitting on the bed with his feet resting on the floor, and looked at Dogma. “You could have joined us if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, but you know how I am with that,” Dogma shrugged, a little embarrassed. His reaction to being touched unexpected was pretty dramatic and it was honestly amazing that he ever managed to get laid. He couldn’t just turn _off_ his touch sensitivity. It was a very rare and somewhat difficult occurrence for him to have sex. Comet shrugged again, tilting his head in understanding.

“Enjoy the show at least?” Sinker teased, helping Comet stand up and pull on his blacks. Boost, after some considerations, decided to swap into a clean pair of pants, but Sinker’s were either not that messy, or he just didn’t care. Dogma shrugged innocently, which just got him a toothy grin. He scootched over so the Three could rejoin the pile without disturbing anyone and waiting until they were all settled before picking his spot to lay down. Comet cuddled up against Sinker’s chest and Boost settled against one of their sleeping brethren, reaching out to rub a hand between Comet’s shoulder blades.

Dogma looked at them all for a moment, then settled himself down, still ignoring the physical need in his body, mind feeling light and fuzzy like he had actually participated. He stretched out at the fringe of the nest, and gently rested his knees over Comet and Sinker’s tangled ankles. It was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dogma will eventually be comfortable enough with joining the little late-night diversions. He's not at the stage where he's comfortable talking about his interests and the things that bother him, so at present he'd rather just watch when he's allowed.


End file.
